Of Dreams and hiden feelings
by RedBloodedTalisman
Summary: How can a pillow help you when you're sad, well... for so much more than that at least for Ichigo and Rukia. IchiRuki IshiHime
1. A pillow and a secret dream

It has being a really tire some day. The classes went as usual, homework here, exercises there, and more homework in the end. Not to mention the hollows they had to destroy before doing homework, the hollows between classes and of course before going to bed, it wasn't as they weren't used to it, but yet there were some days that it became more tire some.

Ichigo let himself fall in his bed, exhausted from the long day, and more exhausted from thinking in the night ahead. The last months had being real madness, it was like something had gotten into him and was pocking him every time he saw … her. Ichigo glanced through the room to the other side, to his closet, thinking again about the raven haired girl probably changing herself, probably wearing now one of his little sisters pajamas, those suit her so well… noticing where his thoughts were starting to go he shook his head and opening the window next to his bed he convinced himself the atmosphere was to hot for him to sleep well (in his mind he new he was the one to heated to be able to sleep).

It was too much for him now, he knew inside what was going on, he has being trying to denied it for months now and it was quite difficult to do it when the girl was sleeping in his closet, in his room… so close… yet so far away. Why? He didn't know, but he was sure of something, she didn't felt the same way about him, and he knew it. After they came back of Soul society she changed quite a bit, she started trusting the others more than in him, she started to share more time with the others than with him, but specially with one, the one she loved: Ishida Uryu, but …why? Why him? God if it wasn't for the fact that he hated shinigamis maybe they would have being friends but now, how could he even look at him without feeling jealous of the fact that Rukia loves him? Going back a few months he wouldn't have cared this much, but by now his love for her was as strong as his will to protect the ones he love, maybe he thought even stronger, after all she was the one he loved the most. But she doesn't love him back, she likes to spend her time with Ishida, she started learning how to sew just to be with him, she walks with him after school, they share things like books or other stuff in class, they are always together at lunch whispering things into each others ears, spending moments together at the park, movies, stores, everything, all those things he wanted to do with her, and it was probably because he had being to proud to tell her his feelings, to closed inside himself, in his desire of protecting everyone and acting like she was just one of his friends when she was so much more than that. Now, he was really regretting not telling her. But it was too late.

All that was left for him was dream, dream of what could have being between them. He took a pillow from above his head (he has 2) and embracing it he fell sleep.

It didn't took too much time to pass before the closet door slipped open and a pair of dark shiny eyes peeped out of the closet to see a bit of the scene. A tear dropped from those eyes. Rukia let her face rest on her pillow, now that he was sleep, so she could have a good view without having her neck aching for weeks (like the last time).

Ichigo wasn't one of pillows, before he had just 1 and used it like it wasn't there but, since a few weeks before he bought one, a big black pillow, but he didn't used it like the other one, now he took the habit of embracing this pillow and sleeping like that every night, and since then every night for Rukia started with him falling sleep with his pillow in his arms and ended every time he started moaning words, and Rukia fell sleep with this hoping not to hear the name she knew he was going to say.

And again the moaning started, softly, not loud, and just barely loud enough for her to hear.

"I love you"

This sudden confession forced her to look at him instead of forcing herself to sleep. His eyes were closed and his hands were strong around the pillow, him nuzzling gently the pillow, between whispers and moans, Rukia heard how he confessed his love for someone, then she understood what that pillow represented to him… his love for someone, how ? … When? … she knew he didn't loved him but she didn't thought he would fall for a girl, she was just hoping he wouldn't look at any girl if it wasn't she, but it all seemed like he was in love, with some other girl.

Another whisper

"stay withhh … me .. pleassse .." "don't leave me"

How much love did he had for this girl? How broken she felt now, she never hoped he would fall in love with her, why would he? She was nothing but an ugly girl, her body didn't have any attribute a boy would like, they thought of her as cute, but beautiful? Sexy? Attractive? Never, she was nothing like girls like Orihime or even Tatsuki who didn't even try to look a bit girly or something. She had also lost her powers so, she was weak, ugly and useless, not to mention the fact that she was always pissing him off but sometimes it wasn't like she was trying to do it, it just happened by error, but almost always happened, it was a lost case, there was now way he could be in love with her, and it was kind of better for him to be in love with somebody else, now that he was young and all, he could choose a better life than the one he would have with somebody like her.

So, she will be happy for him, even if it killed her, she will be happy for him and above all she won't try to destroy his happiness, now that she knew she had to try to help him have the love of this girl and if he didn't have it she had to try to help him gain it, but for now, tonight she will cry, cry her heart out so the next day she will be able to sink her hopes helping him with the love of his life.


	2. 2 souls caught in the same fate

Author's Note: It took me a while to update, but here's the next chapter, I will be updating frequently I guess... I have a bit time now, college is consuming me. ... XX. Please don't kill me anyway, I hope you enjoy it ... and by the way I DON'T OWN BLEACH... maybe I could own Renji... maybe ... with a bit of patience ...XD ... PLEASE RENJI BE MINE!!!!... XD ... Please Enjoy

The new morning came, like any other morning. Ichigo woke up and lazily opened his eyes, first he looked at the ceiling, then to his clock and immediately to his closet, where a shinigami was probably still sleeping. 5 AM, it was certainly too early for Rukia to get up, lately she waking up late, with just enough time to change clothes and leave to school. What was keeping her sleep? Could it be a dream? Or maybe someone inside her dreams? He sent the thought away by shaking his head, it was quite some time since he last walked with her back from school, she no longer walked with him to school, she now spent her Saturdays if not training with Ishida, that bastard… he was probably doing that to piss him of, why not? After all Ishida wasn't interested in Rukia, she was a shinigami and Ishida hated shinigamis for all that's good in life or in any case on sewing, but that wasn't the problem, what about Rukia? What if she did like Ishida? That couldn't be, the fact that she spends her time with him, and talks to him, and smiles to him, and sometimes eats lunch with him, doesn't mean….

The thinking stopped there was no reason why to keep going, he knew where that way ended, and he wasn't willing to go there. He had had the most pleasant dream last night, and he was going to enjoy thinking about it without any quincy ruining it. Such a nice dream, so sweet and above all so real. Her, by his side, together, maybe a kiss, she blushes like she only can, yes, it was one of the best dreams he has had.

He knocked on his closet door once; no answer, she was probably already gone, and he hadn't noticed. Well, since she was probably not there, he opened the door to find Rukia, still there, fast sleep, hugging one of his t-shirts, her eyes closed, with signs of tears long ago gone, probably she dry them with his t-shirt; but what was important, why was she crying? Did Ishida do something to her? If that was it, he was sure killing a quincy, slowly and painfully. Before he could stop himself, he touched her face with his right hand, caressing it; how soft her skin was, he could feel where the tears have ran, from the way her skin felt. How much he would give to make those tears go away for ever, but he knew it wasn't in his hands to make her happy.

Sensing a change in her breathing pattern he quickly closed the door of his closet and ran away from the bedroom, down stairs and off to school, like any other day. Rukia woke up, to find Ichigo gone, probably to meet with Inoue before class.

At school, Inoue was talking with Tatsuki when Rukia entered the class, she glance immediatly at Ichigo's desk but he wasn't there. Suddlenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Rukia I need to talk to you... something important, can we eat together today?"  
"Something bad happened?"  
"I'm not so sure, but I guess so... we need to talk about it"

She nodded by shaking her head slighly. After that she went to sit on her desk, just on time for Ichigo to show up followed by Mizuiro and the wanna-be-womanizer of his friend. A few minutes after the class begun, she tried not to look or talk to Ichigo on the entire day, but failed miserably when he approched her, between classes, hearing his voice was so sweet, so fulfilling, even though it killed her, it was such a sweet death. The last class before lunch seemed an eternity, the teacher was talking about something of history that she didn't really cared about, she was already dead why would she want to hear that stuff? Anyway, she spent the whole class dreaming about the oranged haired boy, when suddenly a shadow over her woke her up from her dreams and knock her into reality once again.

"Ah... Inoue... I didn't see you approaching... where you talking to me?"  
"Not really Kuchiki-san, I was hopping you would wake up from your daydreaming before I started speaking"  
"I WASN'T DAYDREAMING!!!"

Almost the whole class would have turned around to see the so sweet Kuchiki-san screaming in anger at the poor Orihime, but no one was there when she searched for a witness.

"I'm sorry Inoue, am not on my best moment, I guess I didn't sleep that well"  
"It's ok I also get a little cranky sometimes, but don't worry with a bit of my homemade food you'll be genki again!"  
The invitation cause her to saddly remember Inoue's cooking and by the way, that she was going to eat with someone else.  
"I'm sorry Inoue, I already set up lunch with someone else, I will eat with you and the others someother time, ok?"  
"Nah... it's ok. ... " Inoue's face revealed something else Rukia couldn't read, it looked like something was bothering her.  
"Kuchiki-san, you're going to eat with Ishida-kun, right?"  
"Yes I am... why do you ask?" Rukia glanced at Orihime in search of something, maybe Inoue wasn't in love of Ichigo so she would have a chance. But Inoue's face was like always easy and with that innocent smile of hers. Nothing to behold, or at list to give her hopes. Her situation would make a man in the middle of the desert with a drop of water feel very lucky.  
"Enjoy your meal then Kuchiki-san"   
"same to you Inoue"

And with that Inoue got out from the class, and a few minutes later Rukia went out to meet with Ishida on the spot they where getting used to meet on lunch time. Where no one would bother them or in any case hear them or see them. When she got there, Ishida was already eating his lunch while reading a book.

"Sorry... I stayed on class a bit longer"  
"I know, you looked like daydreaming again" Rukia laugh a bit "It seems that your doing that more and more lately"  
"It's Ichigo's fault you know, lately I cannot dream back at his place, so I now dream at class"  
"Don't say that in front of someone else, or it will be very bad for Kurosaki"  
"Why?"  
"It doesn't matter how old you are in age, after all you're just as innocent as Orihime"  
"That's not true" Rukia poutted her lips cutely  
"That won't work with me, you know that, but nice try. You DO are innocent, at list a bit"  
"I guess... Ishida, I have thought of something"  
"What?"  
"I want a pillow... a huge one"  
"For what?"  
"Well... Ichigo often sleeps with a big pillow, and he always has dreams about Inoue... like you know... being together with her or something"  
"I see..." he said bitterly  
"I'm sorry, but I want those dreams too, I want to at list dream with him if I cannot be with him in reality, I know the comment hurt you, but that's what I have heard of him"  
"He told you that?"  
"Not really... he speaks while he sleeps... and I heard a bit of his sleeping"  
"Maybe you misunderstood something, maybe he isn't sleeping with Inoue..."  
"That's what's left for us, isn't it?... we can only hope that they are not dreaming about them"  
"I guess... but then, I want a pillow too... a big one... maybe two... " Smiling at each other they continued talking without noticing that 2 persons where watching them from far away, without making a song or without listening to anything they said, 2 persons where watching them"


	3. Literature class sucks

Authors Note: Thanks for the comments... it took me a bit to update, . having a job and college is exhausting, but here it is. And also sorry for . the confusion with Ichigo's name .. TOT ... I guess I took too much chocolate and was kindda dizzy ... . Chocolate poisoned... PLEASE Enjoy:

"You saw them together!!! How can they not BE dating if they ARE together like that?" cried a really exasperated Inoue, while Ichigo hugged her gently.

"Pull yourself together Inoue, it's not like we didn't saw this coming. It'll be alright…" suddenly Inoue started crying even louder. "… And maybe they're not dating, maybe they are just plotting something, or maybe Ishida is teaching Rukia… well … whatever Ishida can teach Rukia…"

"You really think that Kurosaki-kun?"

"Of course I do, Inoue… it's not like we saw them kissing, did we?"

"No…"

"Then, don't cry over nothing, I'll help you get him… ok?" smiling softly Inoue whipped her tears, then separated herself from Ichigo and adjusted her clothes a bit.

"Hurry up now… we'll get late to class"

As they marched to class, Ichigo couldn't help but think about the great mess he was getting himself into, now he had to help Inoue conquering the coldest, methodic, pragmatic, quiet, without mentioning the super-boring-attitude Ishida Uryu has, but at the same time, he was sure going to break the heart of the only girl he loved; Rukia. The way she laughed with him, he didn't wanted to admit it, but even against what his heart wanted to believe it was obvious who she loved. And now in order to help his friend he was going to break her heart; but even then, was Ishida in love of her? What if he wasn't? then her heart would come to break at any point anyway, so the faster the better, the easier the better, and if he was able to get Ishida to fall in love with Inoue, maybe there was a chance to win Rukia's heart.

They got late to class as Ichigo feared. They entered the class while everyone looked at them, but specially 2 pair of eyes, that watched them intently but without being sighted. A flash of sadness was on Rukia's eyes and a flash of jealousy on Ishida's eyes. None of them went registered by the couple reaching their seats on the class.

Class went without any other interruption, until the teacher spoke about a special assignment, only in pairs, she said. Everyone started gathering their possible partners when suddenly the teacher spoke raising her voice above the other speaking.

"I already made pairs, so don't waste your time, searching for one… I will paste a sheet of paper with the respective pairs in the wall near the exit, please check who your partner is" before a student could speak she talked again "there will be no exchanges, or any change of partner, understood?" a noise of unapproved-but what can we do came from almost the whole class, earning a smile of satisfaction from the teacher "Every couple will study and represent a peace of a novel, poem or theatrical literature, I want a report on your personal comments and the study about the theme, characters, motives, and the reasons of the author to create it, understood?" another noise came from the audience, and class was dismissed.

The moment the teacher left the room, everyone flew to the exit door to see who their partner was. A pair of auburn eyes caught her partner:

Inoue Orihime and Kuchiki Rukia

That was far away from what she wanted and certainly far away of what she hoped. Then a pair of eyes behind glasses saw his partner:

Ishida Uryu and Kurosaki Ichigo

_Great now I get to be with the idiot of Kurosaki… what am I supposed to do? Work with him and ignore the fact that he's not only hitting on the girl that I like but at the same time hurting Kuchiki-san's feelings… even thought Kurosaki may be an idiot, Kuchiki-san has being gentle with me, and is trying to help get through all this… maybe I could met with him to "work" and then beat him to death … D… or maybe not… _

At the same time, Ichigo's eyes fell over the name that was wrote beside his own, and couldn't help a face of disgust.

_Good, now I have to work with the asshole that's hitting on Rukia . , it will take a damn lot of control from me not to kill him. _

Rukia instantly smiled gently at Inoue. "Seem we're a pair Inoue-san" _damn it . _Smiling back at her, Inoue closed her eyes nodding softly "that's right Kuchiki-san" _why me? TT … well … maybe I could get to know if she really loves Ishida-kun… maybe she doesn't… I have to be positive. _Rukia smiled inwardly and securing her bag over her shoulder walked away "I will meet you tomorrow on lunch time to discuss about the literature we'll be studying, so bring up ideas, ok?" _I will ripe your hair off... the first chance I get… TOT_ . "Sure Kuchiki-san".

"Rukia! Wait for me!" screamed Ichigo, while glancing at Ishida, then securing his bad to his shoulder, and then leaving, he screamed: "We'll see tomorrow what we'll do for that literature thing"

"See you tomorrow Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime screamed, then turning around realized that since everyone was gone, and Tatsuki left with Renji (who seem to be his pair for the job and left with her discussing about what useless literature was) she was alone with Ishida.

Before she could say anything Ishida looked at her and fixing his glasses he asked:

"Can I walk you home?"


	4. Side by side a kiss and a good night

Authors Note: After a little bit of time, doing nothing but WORK … I finally get a moment to catch my breath, also a moment before I loose it again, since final exams will be next week … so wish me luck! … and btw enjoy … the 4th chapter of this fan fiction of mine…

Inoue's mind was probably half way to Mars, while her body continued to be on earth walking home, side by side with a quite silent quincy. She looked at by the corner of her eye and caught him staring at her, immediately she focused her vision of the path ahead and blushed, turning a dark shade of red while the teenager at her side blush slightly and adjusted his glasses (which seemed to be well adjusted but he felt like those needed to be adjusted a bit more).

"It has being a long day, hasn't it Ishida-kun?"

"Certainly _say something else BAKA _Do you wanted to be paired with Kurosaki?" ASSHOLE WHY DID YOU ASK THAT?! … XP AM DOOMED.

"Not really, I was fine with anyone, but I wanted to be paired with Tatsuki, we have being on work groups for sometime now and it would be easy for me. I'm quite clumsy after all… and am sure I'll give Kuchiki-san problems."

"You're not clumsy… We both know that's a BIG lie. You're just a bit careless, I am sure you'll do well with Ru… Kuchiki, she's after all a friend to you like Tatsuki."

"You're right" He almost call her by her name TT "Do you like her much Ishida-kun" Please don't say yes … please don't say yes .. . 

"Well… I guess I have never being fond with shinigamis, but destiny has brought Kuchiki and I together, we're"…. . Can I say the word friends without sounding stupid? "We're good partners"…well that's cleaver … XP… I suck…

"Ah… so you're friends with Kuchiki… just friends?" That sounds like am inquiring or something … oO

"I guess…."

His words died then, and they both realized Inoue's house was in front of them, the moment to carry on had come to Ishida, so he decided to go away quickly and maybe say goodbye from far away, but the young quincy's plan got ruined when Inoue kissed him on the cheek softly but so fast he didn't noticed what was happening until she was opening the door to her home.

"See you tomorrow Ishida-kun, thanks for walking me home "

"YoUr WeLcOmE InoUe …. –Ishida's voice was almost gone in the last vocal, it had really surprised him, Inoue was really the sweetest girl he had ever known."

Inoue closed the door and immediately Ishida covered his cheek with the palm of his hand, a kiss from his beloved… he was in heaven, he was ready then to work with Ichigo, and was also ready to take him down and conquer Inoue's heart, or in any case kill the shinagami… D He continued his way to his house, practically levitating or in any case floating on a sea of soft clouds, beautiful flowers and Inoue's face everywhere.

In another part of the city, Kurosaki Ichigo was cursing his luck and muttering things about killing someone or in any case something, while sitting on his bed he was probably wishing a so called lion plushie would do something to upset him, and give him the chance to send him flying to the next Thursday. But instead Rukia came entered the bedroom humming a pop song girls at school use to sing.

"You know my sisters and my dad doesn't know that you live here…" He said looking at her trying to look angry.

"You know it's not like I usually wake them up… besides am not alive"

"Like hell you are, otherwise you wouldn't be such a pain in the ass" Fuck!! I shouldn't have said that . damn it damn it!!!

"Well it's not like you're any sweet either"

"Like I care" I know I could be cute and sweet… … what am I saying?! I know AM NOT CUTE AND SWEET Go bug someone else inside your closet" Why the heck am I saying this… she'll hate me after this… TT

Rukia thought for a minute then walked straight to him. She looked quite adorable dressed in Karin's pajamas; somehow those clothes suit her so well, now she was walking towards him. She stood right in front of him, waking him up from his daydreaming to notice her standing right in front of him, smiling gently. She bends her torso so now her face was at the same level of his.

"I hope you get better by the morning Ichigo… I'm going to sleep now" Then walked to the closet and sliding the door shut, she went to "sleep". On the other side Ichigo was stunned, surprise and to say the least happy, somehow Rukia had manage to get to know him, now he was often an open book to her, not that he liked that much, after all that meant that she could feel when he was upset or sad, like on the moment before, when surprisingly she noticed he wasn't angry but frustrated about something and just wanted to vent it. The incredible part of it all was that she didn't act like she would usually, yelling at him about his manners instead she acted quite nice…. Not that she wasn't nice at other moments but this time she was a different kind of sweet… now that he thought about it… was she sad about something? Her eyes where a bit shiny but, that doesn't meant she wanted to cry, but maybe she was just tired.

I should do something for her… after all there are not many persons in this world she can trust for stuff like this, if she's in love with Ishida I should do something. What if Ishida doesn't love her, after all he doesn't like shinigamis and he's probably the most cold person in the world, I guess I am less cold than him, probably even her brother is less cold than Ishida… Maybe she's sad about that, I should tell her something… I don't know much about girl or couples but, she needs support and I can be there for her… …. That's what I'll do! I'll try to know her better in order to help her and take care of her…. She will trust me and tell me everything… (change to a pathetic tone of sarcasm) and maybe she will fall in love with me and live happily with me forever… oh well …. (hopeful mode: on) I guess I don't loose anything by trying …. ….. yeah … D oh I'm so cleaver…

"Good night … Rukia" he said on a voice that was more like a whisper and was barely audible.

He's said because he wasn't able to be with Inoue on the same group… he's probably upset because I will be with her and he will be with Ishida… well this isn't happy for Ishida too… I hope he's ok with it, or there will be a fight.

"Good night Ichigo… sweet dreams…. I will also have sweet dreams soon, I will buy that pillow… "

Ichigo hugged his pillow tightly diving again in dreams plagued with the image of Rukia's truthful smile and the soft words she said.

"I …. Lo…… you … ." he muttered in his sleep

"I wish it was me the one in your dreams" Rukia breathed before she fell into a deep sleep plagued with images of Ichigo and Inoue together.


	5. Eaves droppers and the best morning ever

Authors Note: AM SORRY for updating after so long … TT I have had some problems … plus a bit of a writers block… don't kill me yet… I will try to update soon now…. TOT PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Anyway … enjoy!

The next morning was quite HELL for Rukia, she barely slept last night and was up too early to go to school. Lazily she walked to the bathroom after checking (but it was obvious the answer) that no one was awake, took a bath and then lazily came back to Ichigo's room and got ready for school. Now she was dressed up and ready but it was too DAMN early to leave yet and she was certainly not in the mood for observe the orange haired teenager sleep soundly and against her hopes and wishes dreaming happily about that big breasted girl So she decided to do the only things she could and left making her way lazily to a certain quincy's house, maybe he would be in the mood for suffering with her.

What she didn't noticed was that her shinigami replacement was observing her leave and with a depressed look went back to his dreams.

A sudden knock on his door made Ishida walk from his table, leave his breakfast for another moment and attend to the one bothering him so early in the morning. So shocked he was to find Rukia with an angry look on her face and no sign of love for human kind on her eyes or words.

-am gonna end with human life over the face of earth

-something tells me you woke up on the wrong side of your kind-of-bed-on-Kurosaki's-closet

-TT maybe it's because am sleeping on the wrong BED … TOT

This was the sign Ishida was waiting, taking her inside the apartment made her sat on one of the sofas and sitting by her side placed and arm over her shoulders.

-Are you sure you can help him with Inoue?

-Sure am sure… he's the love of my life… even thought I can be called alive, but am sure I want to help him ….

-What if Inoue doesn't love Kurosaki? What if she isn't in love with him?

-well … that would change our planes… well do you think she's in love with someone else? Thought you wanted to help me make both of them happy… TT?

-…well… let's say am not as sure as I was yesterday…

- O.O something happened?!

-I don't know… maybe is just my imagination or maybe it's just… me wishing she was in love with me or at list not in love with that pathetic human…

-Guess that would be great… but then… what would happen with Ichigo? If she's not in love with him, he would be heart broken…

-But this wouldn't be good for you? Then you could maybe be with him and maybe he would fall in love with you… with time… who knows … future is an unknown field

-I don't know… TOT

-Ah ah … it's ok… … who would have imagined me comforting a shinigami… XD … well… tomorrow is Saturday right? So we'll go buy your pillow… that will make you happy right?

-TT …. A bit…

-Ok… then …. Well right now is time for us to go to school or we won't be there on time, but first you gotta clean a bit, or someone will think I took advantage of you XD

-you're really happy today… aren't you? This is sickening I thought you would be suffering with me

-come on a bit of happiness never killed anyone 

-well… is rather good to see you laugh and smile a bit for a change

The two of them left the apartment on time to get to school and also to be seen by Ichigo, who quickly after classes on lunch time grab Inoue by her arm and dragged her to another room.

-I saw you walking with Ishida after school, did he walked you home?

-Kurosaki-kun ! - am so happy, he walked me home and I talked to him and it was so nice and I kissed him!

-YOU DID WHAT?!

-weeell … it wasn't a kiss on the lips but it was a kiss… ne?... so it counts as a kiss and he blushed! I had never seen him blush… maybe he isn't in love with Rukia after all

-I don't know, today I saw them come to school together and he was pretty happy, which is weird for him… to see him… he's not the smiling type… but Kuchiki-san didn't seemed so happy, maybe he has broken her heart? Then I have a reason to punch him! D

-Kurosaki-kun don't make such a rushed decision it's not like you saw him doing something to Kuchiki-san

-well… yeah … but still… the doubt is enough… X3

-No it isn't… I heard they are going out tomorrow… maybe we could follow them and see if they like each other that much

-you're talking about following them and shit, but have you thought that we would discover if Ishida has something with Rukia?

-I know… but I guess I just know that it doesn't matter if he doesn't love me… as long as he's happy I will be happy, besides yesterday I had all the happiness I could have asked for with him, so… maybe it won't be so hard to help him be happy with the one he loves… no matter who he is

-Can't say I would like to be as free as you to love… sincerely I wish he doesn't love her… am definitely way more selfish than you are… I don't want Rukia to love him …. I:3

-You're really cute XD don't worry tomorrow we'll know

-So… tomorrow let's get together at the back of my house… we'll follow them from Ishida's house…. She will probably go to his house so no one will see him coming here. No one else knows she lives in my closet … XP

-Settled then… tomorrow we'll spy on THEM!!!!


	6. take the risk in the name of love

A/N: remember thoughts are in italic so there will be no misunderstandings here… XD… enjoy! Ah by the way the title of the last one was more like … sarcasm… and a bit of true… it was a nice morning for Ishida and it was quite good for Inoue in the end… it was awful for Rukia and Ichigo XD

As soon as the plan for the next day eaves dropping was settled, Inoue left Ichigo to his own luck and went to meet Rukia like they said the day before, carrying a few books. Ichigo thought for a moment about the reason why Inoue was leaving and why she carried books; for a moment an idea crossed his mind, but he immediately shook it away… there was no way in hell we has paired with Ishida for a homework… it was probably just his overactive imagination.

Inoue entered the classroom, almost empty for the moment; just Rukia there sitting on her desk, reading something.

"That's the book you want us to work on Kuchiki-san to use?" Inoue smiled gently

"Well… not really… I don't think we can use it… it's not a book, it's a manga" _And like you cared about what I was reading_ Rukia smiled gently too.

"Maybe we could use it… what type of _weird _manga are you reading?" Inoue took sit beside Rukia

"Ah… hmmm… it's am…. It's a shoujo (shoujo manga for girls/more specific, Rukia is reading a really romantic, silly, full of flush and drama shoujo…XD)

"Well…may be we could use it for this homework… if we give it the right focus point, we could make it work" _So… she's reading romantic literature… maybe… she's in love with Ishida-kun_

"Then… we should start working… what did you bring?"

So minutes went by while they read. Tension became uneasy, it was obvious the weigh over both of them; they both wanted to say something or ask something but as it always is with this kind of things, there was no intention of making a first approach, fear is what keeps you "safe" from any answer you might not like.

_Be brave… just ask…"_So… Inoue… tell me… what do you think of Ishida-kun?"

_Oh no… she might be wondering if I think he would be a good match for __her _ "Well… Ishida-kun is a good person… ne? but I think he's too… shy to show his true feelings maybe, but anyone can tell he likes you."

"Like me? Hmm… I wouldn't say… LIKE it's more like we have something in common, not having something we share but something… hmmm… guess we're both under the same torture."

"torture?"

"Guess is what one could call… when your feelings are not as sweet as they are supposed to be"

"It doesn't have to be that way… maybe it's because you haven't done nothing to change that reality… one can always change ones reality, after all… for someone dead… you don't have much to lose do you?"

"You mean it doesn't matter the risks?"

"It certainly doesn't… you're already dead, you shouldn't be here right now… but instead YOU ARE, so see it this way… you're half way out of anything, there's barely something you could lose by taking the chance, you should go for whatever you want because maybe one day you'll regret not doing it… and knowing you're dead; gives you plenty of time to regret it…"

"…"

"Eternity… that is"

"Inoue… you're really bright… you normally act like you no nothing… but I guess that's part of the clumsy you do are"

_Jejejejeje__… I wish Ishida-kun saw me that way… _"Unlike others… you see me different… I wish the one I love saw me that way…"

"How do you know he does not?" _Great… now help the enemy… well…. I owe her this one_

"You're right… and after all… I don't have much to lose and I don't want to get to the after life regretting not trying… I will take the risk…"

"Me too… I'll take… but first I guess I will try feeling ok with that _jejejejejeje_it's not like I can take the risk and do it… right now"

"Me neither XD"

Inoue placed a hand over Rukia's and both smiled, this time not thinking something else about themselves… somehow they both felt the other understood better how they both felt and what they where going through.

Back at Ichigo's house Rukia found Ichigo working on his desk so she took a book out of her bag and sitting on Ichigo's bed she started reading.

"What are you reading" _sound casual…. Just casual… it's not like you're desperate to know… . _

"It's a book Inoue loaned to me"

"What could have Inoue loaned to you… that was near anything like a book?"

"It's a poetry book; by Lord Byron… it's nice"

"O3O oh…. Poetry… by Lord Byron? You… not reading mangas anymore?"

"I will keep up with my manga reading later… I want to read this book first" _Is he interested on what I am reading…? Is he interested on it because I AM reading it__…__ I should… take the chance?_

"It sounds… like … a nice book… glad you're actually reading something interesting for a change" _she's reading romantic poetry…_

"Yeah… it's good… for a change" _I better __not… he's not that interested__… on me… I should… well… someday… some other day…_

The day went off softly coloring beautifully the sky with different shades of red. It was already beautiful, when Ichigo took a look over Rukia sitting by the window over his bed, how the lights of the sun colored her skin and brightened her eyes. No… her eyes where already shining, her eyes where shining with some kind of inner light while she read; it was… love? It was that in her eyes… love? Was she in love and the reading was making her blush that way? Who could tell…

_Maybe she wants to read as much as Ishida does… after all he does read a lot…_

That night Rukia rested a bit better than other nights, not really dreaming something nice but not having a nightmare actually; somehow she felt better after so much sweetness in arcane words. Ichigo was not sure if he wanted to sleep; thinking of Rukia and those hidden feelings. He got up from his bed and walking towards the closet he thought about his own dreams.

_Would it be wrong… if I wanted them to be true? Could she and I ever be together as I wish?_

He opened the closet expecting her to wake up immediately but against all odds she was sleeping profoundly and kindda peacefully; it was so good to see her actually rest, he knew she hasn't being able to sleep properly in days… it was probably because of those many chatters she had with Ishida…

_Damn Quincy… you better now harm her or I will kill you…_

Then taking advantage of the moment and Rukias unconscious state, he bent over and holding his position with his arms, he kissed her gently on the lips, it was so light he barely pressed his lips against hers and then it was gone; she didn't woke up.

_Sweet dreams my love… hope what I see tomorrow is not something I might regret knowing._

Rukia turned over in her sleep, moaning incoherent words he couldn't understand, so hoping the next day's eavesdropping wouldn't be the worst mistake ever he went to sleep. Tomorrow would be a better day.

_Hmm… for a reason I really think am paired up with Ishida for some kind of homework… but I can't really remember if that's true or which class is it… XP oh well… it's not like it would kill him to do all the work… he's used to doing it all by his own and he doesn't like working hand with hand with me or any __shinigami__… well… except __Rukia__ I guess…. Or maybe not… _


	7. Look for the one that looks alike

Saturday came with a jumpy-start, Rukia was teasing Ichigo about his literature homework which he had to do with Ishida and he didn't even seemed to remember about, but it was all good for him, after all she was laughing for real that morning; she really seemed happy in difference with the entire week she had being looking like shit, it was really nice to see her smile that way… even if it was because she was going to see Ishida later… _damned Quincy… hope you die young… . _

Jealousy was kindda biting Ichigo's hand but it was doing a quite good job in Rukia's heart too; after her small talk with Inoue she didn't knew what to do; on one side she loved Ichigo and wanted to be with him no matter what but in another side she knew not about Ichigo's feelings for her or for Inoue, there was maybe a chance that he loved her but there was also a chance he was in love with Inoue, and she had gotten to love the girl so it wasn't so easy either to just forget about the clumsy flower. She sensed something peculiar in her, then thought for a moment like something was not so right since last night and instinctively placed two fingers over her lips, pursing her lips a bit she licked them. Ichigo stared at her now that she wasn't laughing and her actions remembered him of what he did last night.

"Something wrong Rukia?" he tried playing dumb

"I don't know… I feel strange… like something happened but I don't know what it is… I felt something …"

"Something? Something like what?" Ichigo was feeling uncomfortable and certainly was feeling the question in Rukia's eyes not to mention de need to tell her the truth about what happened.

"I really don't know… it's like… oh… forget about it"

"what?!!"

"Oh… relax Ichigo… it's just that for a moment I could have swore someone kissed me last night… but there's no way something like that could have happened… silly me"

"Yeah… (he giggles softly) like someone would ever kiss you _well… I did _You really read to much of those shoujos you need to stop reading that bullshit and read something more serious… maybe one of this days you will think… you're in love with that stupid… Quincy…" Ichigo tried testing the ground he was standing on.

"What are you talking about?" Rukia said with a menacing tone. .. Something told her there was something else on what he said…. Maybe he knew something she didn't.

But before Rukia could force him to speak a knock on the door reminded them they where at Ichigo's house and they where speaking about loud, someone could have heard them; and eventually they heard a voice coming from the other side; Ichigo's dad's voice.

"Ichigo are you inside there talking with girl? I didn't knew you spent the night with a girl inside!? Open the door … I WANNA SEE HER!!!!!"

The door opened suddenly and the Isshin found no one inside but his sun already leaving.

"I will meet with another student at HIS home… got homework to do, I will be back later"

Before Isshin could say anything about a girl in his bedroom or when he was planning on making him a grandpa Ichigo left the house, closing the door behind him; but there was no need for him to say anything, a know-it-all look on Isshin's face said he knew everything he needed to know.

"Good luck… son"

The day continued as Rukia went to meet with Ishida at the park near Ichigo's house and Ichigo went to meet Inoue at Inoue's house where she was already expecting him at the door, they left and taking the way to the city's shopping malls area, they looked for the terrible couple.

They found Rukia and Ishida, catching the Quincy on the act of buying an ice cream for Rukia and another one for himself"

"Oh… how cute"

"That's not cute Inoue… he should be with you and then it would be cute"

"It is still cute… and look… Rukia seems to like the strawberry flavor"

"Are you laughing of me? Or trying to sound like you didn't ment to laugh about me?"

"Am sorry Kurosaki-kun… didn't thought it coming"

"You're becoming as sincere as Rukia but still not quite there…"

"Now … am just preparing myself for taking a risk just as she is"

"What risk??????"

But before an answer could come to his ears they where on the move again, they followed Rukia and Ishida to every store they where, except when they entered a "sewing and other peculiar articles for knitting" where they both entered but Ichigo denied to enter, so they waited until they came out and after a while they got to another store where Rukia searched everywhere for her perfect pillow, hugging everyone of them.

"What's with hugging all of the pillows?"

"Well… there's no way I could know which one is the best for dreaming about Ichigo if I don't feel it… or you know of another?"

"Not really, I guess I will try this one… it seems… soft"

Ishida took a small pillow but the moment he hugged it he noticed the lack of something in the pillow and immediately knit his eyebrows together, Rukia noticing it walked to him and taking a look at his face she smile and giggled.

"I know what's the matter…" she took another one, bigger tossing it to the boy standing confused beside her, he hugged it and noticed how it changed, then closed his eyes and tried imaging he was actually hugging Inoue. "It's better now… right?"

"Well…. It is… what's the secret?"

"I guess… it's because it's more like Inoue… (she giggled a bit more) you know… fuller than other in some ways (she giggled a bit more)"

Ishida blushed fighting some of the crimson pillows resting in front of them.

"Certainly… It's… it feels… _hmmm… shit there's no way I can say something without sounding perverted _thanks for your help Rukia… but then I think I should tell Kurosaki to buy a really flat pillow for himself _shit OO why did I said that?"_

"What?!"

Moved by curiosity Ichigo moved closer to them only to find them in the middle of a pillow fight, looking even cuter together… but still there was something in her that didn't seemed like love at all, more like sweetness… but Rukia wasn't the kind of girl to expel sweetness to everyone or everywhere, after all she was all serious with him so many times before and sarcastic, but sometimes she really cared about him… _Damn I can't understand girl… . _

"Don't worry Kurosaki-kun… we'll get to the bottom of her and his true feelings"

"Yeah…"

At the end of the day Ishida left with a flowered pillow on one hand and the other full of other stuff he planned to use for a cute dress he was making for Inoue, maybe she would let him test it on her before it's done. Rukia herself was hugging with both hands her new orange pillow.

"Thanks for everything Ishida"

"No… thanks to you… I will see you on class, right?"

"Sure, take care"

And much to the eavesdroppers happiness they left with no cute hugs or cute kisses in between, just waving a hand from afar. The young shinigami replacement was smiling from one side of his face to the other, it was easy to see how happy he was, so was Inoue but Ichigo was capable of making anyone run away scared or laugh happily with him.

"It's all for today…. Guess Kuchiki-san just wanted a pillow for herself… and wasn't going on a date with Ishida-kun"

"I guess… I will see you on Monday… right?"

"Ja ne!!"

Inoue left with no more comments trying to slowly enough catch Ishida on his way home. Maybe, it was her chance... her moment to take a risk...


	8. Uryu and Orihime

Ishida was walking slowly thinking about what cute dress will he make for Inoue, any dress would look gorgeous in her but he wanted to do something really beautiful, something to show how much he felt for her. When suddenly he felt how two arms wrapped his waist from behind, hugging him tightly.

"Ishida kun…"

He turned around and found a cute orange haired girl looking at him, her arms letting go but before he spoke, she supported her body up on her tip toes and throwing her arms now around his neck kissed him on the lips. Surprised as he was he didn't answer the kiss, kept his eyes open looking at her in shock.

"Ishida-kun…. I love you"

_Oh… shit… Inoue… kissed me… … … she… kissed me… am I sleeping? This has to be a dream… O __O__ oh shoot is my first kiss… .__ …__ Inoue kissed me… _

Not really noticing what Inoue said, more thinking about the kiss, he couldn't answer to what she said. Inoue waited for his answer but he seemed to still be in shock, she taking it like he didn't liked it, untied her arms from around his neck and moved to leave, her eyes full of tears now, her lips trembling.

"Am sorry I bothered you… Ishida-kun" she was about to leave

"Uryu…" he said gently pulling her to him by the arm

"What...?"

"You can call me Uryu…" he said shortening the space between them

"I…"

"shh… I love you too Orihime" he kissed her gently on the lips, and Inoue closing her eyes, enjoyed the moment.

The kiss seemed never to end but Ishida trying to be strong ended it, rewarded by Inoue's moan disapproving his decision.

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

"I thought that question was not needed to ask…"

"hmmm… guess I just want to make sure it won't be a misunderstanding on Monday when I call you that in front of the whole class"

Inoue blushed but Ishida was far more reddish than she was, it was obvious it was taking a lot from him to actually say things like that. But that was part of what Inoue loved about him, how not to love such a shy quincy?

They started walking hand in hand.

"Can I walk you home…then?"

"Sure…" Inoue was smiling broadly; probably this one was one of the happiest moments of her life.

"Can we meet tomorrow Ishi… Uryu"

"Sorry… I can't . got to work on my literature paper with Kurosaki"

"Oh… Rukia and I finished it last week"

"I tried reaching Kurosaki, but he seemed to have forgotten about our job, he called me the other day… "reminding me" about it, but anyway we will be meeting together tomorrow"

"Gambatte, ne?"

"Sure…"

They kept walking slowly until they reached Inoue's house and stayed there talking until Inoue fell sleep suddenly and Ishida had to pick her up and carry her (bridal style) into the house, after leaving her resting on the couch, he as the gentleman he is left the building, after making sure she was safe and sleeping peacefully.

"I should have asked her about Kurosaki's feelings"… "Oh well… guess Rukia will figure that one out… or so I hope… and I hope Kurosaki isn't in love with Inoue or he will have a surprise on Monday…"

He couldn't help but smile at the idea of Kurosaki full of jealousy, but it wasn't a nice idea… or maybe it was…


	9. Don't spy on what she's reading

A/N: it took me a bit of time to update this… XD but I like this chapter…. So… enjoy! I think the next chapter will be the end of this fanfiction…. So…. Hmmm… . enjoy the I-think-its-gonna-be-the-almost-last-one. lol

Ichigo came back home late, he took his time in walking back, thinking about Inoue, she decided everything so quickly and she didn't cared what Ishida would think or if his answer was a negative one, she wanted to give it a try and so she did, he wondered if everything went fine for her. Then another thought came to his mind; what about Rukia and him? Would they have something now that Inoue told her feelings to Ishida? Is Ishida in love with Rukia? What if he is in love with her and now Inoue was heartbroken? Then he would have no chance with the petit shinigami rounding his thoughts and feelings. 

He entered his room scanning it in search for his beloved; he founded her sitting on his bed next to his window hugging an orange pillow and a book with a bookmark on it beside her. 

_So… she is indeed reading those…poems… _

Ichigo took the book on his hands and opened it on the market page, he turned his gaze to the sleeping Rukia on his bed, expecting her to wake up at any moment, but somehow she was not alert and was more like in a deep sleep. So he started reading.

When we two parted by Lord Byron

When we two parted 

In silence and tears, 

Half broken-hearted 

To sever for years, 

Pale grew thy cheek and cold, 

Colder thy kiss; 

Truly that hour foretold 

Sorrow to this. 

_How much can she love him… to feel this heartbroken about him leaving… _

The dew of the morning 

Sunk chill on my brow-- 

It felt like the warning 

Of what I feel now. 

Thy vows are all broken, 

And light is thy fame: 

I hear thy name spoken, 

And share in its shame. 

Words where sinking inside of him, sinking into the depth of his heart; he tried not to think of the meaning of those words in Rukia's mind but it was difficult to attend to something else, when those words sounded choked in tears, her tears and now his voice. 

They name thee before me, 

A knell to mine ear; 

A shudder comes o'er me-- 

Why wert thou so dear? 

They know not I knew thee, 

Who knew thee too well: 

Lond, long shall I rue thee, 

Too deeply to tell. 

He read the last verse with tears falling from his eyes, looked to the sleeping girl, hugging her pillow, dreaming peacefully, maybe dreaming with him… the quincy of her dreams… was he so important to her? Was she letting him be with Inoue for his own sake? Or was he cheating on both of them; Inoue and Rukia that is? 

I secret we met-- 

I silence I grieve, 

That thy heart could forget, 

Thy spirit deceive. 

If I should meet thee 

After long years, 

How should I greet thee? 

With silence and tears. 

He threw the book to the floor and without second thoughts he left the room and a couple of minutes later, his house. The next morning Rukia woke up happily, but she was instantly surprised to see herself in Ichigo's bed exactly how she fell sleep last night and to her surprise Ichigo was not in his desk or even in his room, voices coming from outside the door told her to hide in the closet.

"Ichigo, wake up!" Isshin entered the room violently expecting to find an sleeping kid on his bed or maybe tackle him down the moment he entered the room, but he was not there, followed by Ichigo's sister Karin he looked around to found Ichigo gone. 

"Ichi-nii didn't came home last night…"

A moment of silence was over the two of them inside Ichigo's bedroom until his father with tears falling from his eyes, yelled. 

"At last my boy has become a man and has stayed at a girl's house!"

Rukia from the closet heard that last sentence and was shocked by it, maybe… he stayed at Inoue's house? She followed her advice and took a chance with Ichigo? HE STAYED AT INOUE'S HOUSE? Tears came to her eyes and without much thinking before she ran out of the closet and not bothering to see if there was someone still in the bedroom she opened the window and escaped.

He ran to Ishida's house and not waiting for him to open the door she entered knocking the door down in her way, got up and looked for the quincy finding him, waking up from a nap 

on his apartment's couch right in Inoue's arms , Inoue of course was sleeping soundly and didn't heard her come in. But once he was awake, she woke up. 

"It's morning already? Eh…. Kuchiki-san?"

"I… Ichigo is not with Inoue?" Rukia looked puzzled at both of them.

"Rukia… are you alright?" Ishida got up quickly, feeling the fresh breeze coming to him he noticed the lack of a shirt on him, and instantly searched for his t-shirt, finding it when Inoue got up and showed HIS shirt on HER, Rukia looked at them even puzzled. 

"I… think I …. Interrupted something… better … come back later, ne?"

Both Inoue and Ishida where blushing madly, couldn't answer more than just a nod with their heads. The moment Rukia left the apartment and fixed the door the best she could, they looked at each other, still blushing. 

"I should have asked you to wear my shirt a long time ago… you look pretty sexy on it" He said placing his glasses on. 

"And I should have asked you to take that shirt of yours off a long time ago… Uryu" Inoue giggled the moment Ishida turned a red no other red could defeat XD. 

"I have something to ask you about Kurosaki…"

"What is it?"

"Is he in love with you… or with Rukia?"

The moment she was about to answer his question another person brought down the door, this time it was an orange haired shinigami the one who entered the room, with a blade aiming towards Ishida. Now he barely had time to move from his position when Ichigo attacked him. 


	10. Think before you make conclusions

A/N: So this is the last chapter… sorry if it's lame… sorry if it's too good to be true and wont be in the anime XD but here it is ENJOY!

Ishida tried to skip away from Ichigo, while Ichigo tried to attack him again.

"Kurosaki-kun… please stop!!"

"There's no use Hime… he's not even listening to you…"

Before he could move Ichigo's blade cut him slightly on his arm, Inoue sat down covering her face.

"Kurosaki stop this, can't you see you're scaring Inoue?"

"What do you care about her? You… JACKASS… you… you… hurt Rukia's heart now you must pay… I really never liked you asshole but now I HATE you piss of junk… pathetic QUINCY…!!"

Another furious shot was thrown to Ishida, but as pissed off as Ichigo was there was no real chance for him to touch him again.

"Ok… what the heck are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? Shouldn't you answer that? You play around with Rukia but at the first chance you get you leave her? She's heart broken now and…"

"You're the only one dumb enough to even think that is possible, I am just friend with Rukia and you're so damn stupid to get this all messed up"

"I don't believe you shit!!"

"SHUT UP"

Ishida and Ichigo turned around to see a blushing Inoue standing with a serious look on her face, her lips trembling, she walked over and placed herself in front of Ishida, like protecting him from any further attack Ichigo could think of, anyway both of them had still a dumbfounded look on their faces, asking themselves with looks, was their imagination or Inoue had just shut them out?

"Kurosaki-kun… Uryu does love me, he though I loved you so he was trying to find help in Kuchiki-san"

_When Inoue started calling Ishida by his given name? oO… since when they have that much intimacy? _

"Kurosaki-kun" Inoue said taking his hands in hers and smiling broadly the moment Ishida gasped in jealousy "Kuchiki-san is in love with you… she thought you loved me… and was befriending Uryu because they had something in common… they where both in love, and they both thought their love was not answered…"



Ichigo was now the only one looking dumbfounded.

"So… Ishida is in love with you"

Ishida and Inoue assent with their heads.

"Rukia is not in love with Ishida?"

They both assented again with their heads.

"Rukia… is in love with me… and that's why she was so sad?"

Inoue assented with her head.

"Now you see Kurosaki… so stop being one stupid brat and go find her…!!"

There was no need for more words there, Ichigo ran away from Ishida's house looking for her, first he tried his house, then school, then the park, the river… everywhere, but there where no signs of her anywhere. Then he came back to his house, the moment he entered the room he saw the window, open and decided to climb outside, walking there he soon founded her, sleeping quietly over the roof, hugging a pillow tightly.

He felt a sudden jealousy chill running up his spine, but quickly dismissed it.

_There's no need to feel jealous now… after all… I am the one in her dreams… _

He carefully walked over to her, he tried taking the pillow away from her arms but they where tight around it, so he whispered in her ear and giggling she softly let go of her pillow, he taking advantage, removed it and before she could wake up and kick the one taking away "her beloved" he positioned himself in the place of the orange pillow; now Rukia was hugging him tightly. Ichigo got closer to her ear again and whispered softly to her…

Remind me not, remind me not,  
Of those beloved, those vanish'd hours,  
When all my soul was given to thee;  
Hours that may never be forgot,  
Till Time unnerves our vital powers,  
And thou and I shall cease to be.

Rukia slowly opened her eyes, surprised to find the one in his dreams in her arms, instead of the pillow she reminded hugging when she fell sleep.

Can I forget--canst thou forget,  
When playing with thy golden hair,  
How quick thy fluttering heart did move?  
Oh! by my soul, I see thee yet,  
With eyes so languid, breast so fair,  
And lips, though silent, breathing love.



"I heard you like Lord Byron's poetry…"

"Ichigo..?"

"Am sorry I have given you so many unpleasant nights… I didn't knew you loved me…"

"What? … I? … who?"

"Inoue told me… don't worry I accept your apologies for the late announcement and don't worry I do like you as ugly and flat as you are"

"You… brat"

Rukia smiled hitting him with her hand on his arm, he laughed and was taken by surprise when she threw herself against him, hugging him tightly.

"Then… I was the one in your dreams… at night?"

"Who else would be? You're the only flat chested, black haired shinigami with a badass attitude I know…"

"And I am happy to be the only one with those qualities in your dreams then"

They hugged again and stayed that way for a while, until a bip inside his bedroom told him a hollow was nearby.

"There's a hollow near, Rukia? Shouldn't we go?"

"I don't hear any hollow alarm… do you?"

"Hmmm…. Not really"

"Since when did you start reading poetry Ichigo?"

"We study poetry in literature class since… ever… it's not like I read poetry out of my own decision"

"Yeah… right… you're quite a romantic brat then…"

"… and you're just a hopeless-romantic-shoujo-lover old dead girl"

"You love me that way… ne?"

"True enough… Rukia-chan"

"Should we say something to nii-sama?"



"Like I want him after my ass again… >.

"Then… we should tell your dad… and sisters…"

"And tell them what? That you live on my closet?"

"Sure… why not?"

"You really have to learn more about this world…"


End file.
